


Falling for you

by Jenfly



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Other, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: Peter’s heart is beating rapidly, and the butterflies in his stomach are going crazy, tickling his insides warmly.





	Falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is kind of a sequel to [**_Call them (maybe)_**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948131), but can be read as a stand-alone, too. Enjoy the fluff. :D

Peter listens as his date talks about their dogs who are apparently quite handful balls of fluff. He smiles at the look on the other’s face – their whole expression is a mix of adoration and annoyance, their eyes shining brightly, and it seems they light up the whole surrounding. It’s obvious Peter is already so smitten even though they haven’t known each other for long yet. But there’s something about Shay that just captivates him in a way he can’t explain. Maybe it’s their light blue-gray eyes, their smile or their laugh or the cute freckles adorning their face – maybe it’s all of them together, he isn’t sure. But one thing he knows – they’re beautiful.

”Peter,” his name is being called and he comes back to earth from his thoughts.  
”Oh, sorry, I was listening,” Peter says apologetically and Shay just lets out a soft laugh. Peter’s heart jumps in his chest at the sound of it, and he can’t help but smile at Shay. Shay smiles back at him, a little shyly, and looks then away, letting their eyes roam around the surroundings. Peter stares at them dumbfounded. Shay seems to glow in the dim lighting of the street lights and Peter doesn’t remember if he’s ever seen anything so beautiful before. 

”I had fun tonight,” Shay admits quietly, finally turning to look at Peter again.  
”I had fun, too.”

The silence falls between them, and the light breeze catches Shay’s shoulder length hair. Automatically Peter lifts his hands and tries to settle the strands behind their ears, and light blush color their cheeks. The way the blush highlights Shay’s freckles is so cute. Peter smiles softly as their eyes met, his hands staying still on each side of the other’s face. His heart is beating rapidly, and the butterflies in his stomach are going crazy, tickling his insides warmly.

”You’re beautiful,” he then blurts out, surprising himself. It’s the first time he has said it out loud and… well, the way Shay’s eyes start to shine tells more than words. He shifts nervously, a little bit closer to Shay, waiting for their reaction. Shay opens his mouth slightly as if to say something, but is apparently having second thoughts then, and closes it. Peter’s look fall to Shay’s lips for a moment, then go back up to their eyes. There’s a hint of hesitation in those beautiful colored orbs, and Peter understands. He slowly starts to caress Shay’s other cheek with his thumb, hoping it would reassure them that he wouldn’t do anything without their permission.

Scaring Shay off is literally the last thing he wants to do now.

After a while Peter feels Shay relaxing and leaning into his touch. He studies Shay’s eyes, sees how the hesitation fades little by little, and is replaced by trust. Then Shay nods and it’s enough for Peter. He leans in to capture Shay’s lips in a sweet, yet a little bit awkward kiss. It’s still perfect in a way – the warmth is spreading inside Peter, making him feel so content and happy that he thinks he might burst by its power.

”Wow,” he breaths out as they part.  
”Yeah,” Shay gasps, a soft smile rising to their lips. ”So that’s how it feels when you kiss someone you really like.”  
Peter doesn’t know what to say, so he just nods in agreement, smiling like a lovestruck idiot. Then he finally let his hands fall down, taking Shay’s other hand in his.

”Can I confess something to you?” Shay asks suddenly, lowering their gaze to the ground.  
”Sure,” Peter says eagerly and squeezes Shay’s hand gently to encourage them.  
”I knew the first time we met that I wanted to get to know you and see you again. The feeling I had… I can’t explain it, but somehow I just knew it was something different.”  
Peter understands perfectly what Shay is talking about – he has had the same feeling right from the start.  
”I have felt the same,” Peter admits. ”And the feelings hasn’t gotten anywhere. It’s still there. Here,” he adds and pats his chest right where his heart is.

Shay smiles widely. ”I’m so lucky I met you.”  
Peter laughs softly, shaking his head. ”It’s me who is lucky to have met such a beautiful person as you.”

Shay blushes again and Peter’s heart melts at the adorable sight. Then Shay nudges him playfully and the glint in their eyes resembles Peter of stars. As Shay lets go off his hand and starts to walk away backwards, motioning Peter to follow them with a smile plastered on their lips, it finally dawns on Peter.

He is totally starting to fall for Shay.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
